Scrying
Scrying is the use a reflective object to see an event much like that of clairvoyance or remote viewing. This takes a lot of concentration and patience, so don't get frustrated if it doesn't work the first few tries. Crystal balls are famous for their use in scrying. Needed This can be done on any reflective surface like a bowl of water or a mirror. You could also try a glass of soda. Famously, Nostradamus used ink in water to make his predictions. You can also use crystals, fire (like a candle, bonfire), trees, grass, water, black mirrors, sand, sky, and stone. Technique For scrying you must be calm and controlled, then continue with the steps below: #Relax and take deep breaths. #Look at the center of the flat surface of water, mirror, or another flat surface and concentrate on the place or person you want to see. #Think of memories of the place or person, both bad and good. #After a while the surface will either slowly shimmer or blur into the visual of a person or place, or it may simply just show you at once. It depends on how hard you think on the memories. Remember, the stronger the concentration on the memories, the quicker a visual will appear, so concentrate. Keep yourself focused and calm. It also appears more as a suggestion than an image on the reflective surface. Precautions Scrying, similarly to Ouija, has some bad stories and experiences if you take a look on the web. On one story, there is essentially a dark mirror purchased, a popular item used for scrying. The user works with it for weeks and then decides that it is evil, and sells it to a paranormal investigation group. This group puts haunted items on exhibit and the dark mirror shows many viewers unhelpful and also horrifying images, such as their own corpses. The item acclaimedly causes other nearby historical items to act haunted as well during the months of its exhibit. Article: http://weekinweird.com/2015/08/17/the-dark-mirror-haunted-object/ It is possible that during scrying you may see something bad. Before you scry with a focus on yourself or a person close to you, consider that you might get information that will cause you much worry. Ideally, you will only want positive or useful information gathered from scrying. Note that you aren't unsafe with scrying however; you aren't causing any bad things to occur, you're just gathering information that could be good or bad. To avoid any bad experiences with scrying, one can take steps to decrease their chances of this occurring. Here are some examples of what you can do to avoid this: #Only scry when you are in a positive mood. Never scry when you are feeling afraid. If you begin to get scared you should stop the session. #If using an object more than once, clear this object of negative energy and thoughts after and before each session. #Sense the energy of the object and area. Do it at a positive location, such as a pond in a park. The worst place to do it would be at a haunted house. The editor of this section has personally had bad experiences with two similar forms of gathering information, automatic writing and dowsing. These tips can be applied to any method of gathering information but it is especially important for scrying, as you are focusing on information about a person or place rather than asking a yes or no question. This means that your answers you receive are largely uncontrollable and could be bad. They could be heavily dependent on the energy in the session. Category:Magic Category:All Abilities